Edward Tonks Junior (SJTV)
Edward "Ed" Tonk Junior (b. 15 June, 1980) was a half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor. He was fan of Newton Scamander who followed in his footprints to became a magizoologist. Physical appearance Ed was a near-spitting image of his father, but was a small and athletic boy with brown hair, brown eyes and light complexion. Ed had "great skin" and never suffered from zits. But as a Metamorphmagus, he could change his appearance at will. His natural hair colour was brown. His appearances included, several different hair styles: red hair, blue hair, spiky blonde hair and curly black hair. Also several different body parts: snake eyes, a fork-like tongue and pointed ears. He had also took on the appearance of Severus Snape. Personality and Traits Ed was intelligent, ambitious and had a great interest in magic and strove to gather as much knowledge as he could from it. He was willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. Ed had a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and had earned the respect of most wizards and witches. He remains true and never goes back on his word. He was somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. Ed was told by many people that was brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he had "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It was mentioned that even though he was smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it was right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they were trying to see indirectly. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious and unforgiving, when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He could also be ruthless at times and would strike down those who committed horrific acts. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical mastery:' Even at a young age, Ed was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand, move objects with his mind and quickly achieved such good results in his schoolwork that he received praise from most of his teachers. He demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of his classmates, quickly mastering and becoming the best in most of the fields of magic taught in Hogwarts with little effort. He proved himself capable of holding his own against several Death Eaters, easily deflecting their most powerful spells. *'Intellectual genius:' Ed was not only a great wizard, but also possessed a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He was extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. *'Leadership skills:' While Ed never deliberately set out to be a leader to others, he had often taken charge when the situation required it. Gellert Grindelwald noted that Ed was a superior leader to him. Ed accepted the burden of command, acknowledging his responsibilities towards Grindelwald's army. He did this regardless of how uncomfortable he might feel about the prospect and coordinating his efforts against the enemies (while secretly helping the British Ministry of Magic) well, when left with no other option but to take control. *'Occlumency and Legilimency:' Ed was incredibly accomplished in both Occlumency and Legilimency. He was capable of using Legilimency without needing to use his wand or speak the incantation. He could relatively easily look deep down into the story of someone, if he really wanted to. His skill in Occlumency was so great that he was able to fully conceal his thoughts from the exceptionally talented Legilimens Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort and Queenie Goldstein. He also was capable of using a convincing form of Occlumency that would made a Legilimens attempting to read his mind see faux thoughts. He managed to hide facts from Queenie such as his secret alliance with Albus Dumbledore; it was his mastery of hiding his mind that made both the Ministry of Magic and Grindelwald's Army distrust him. *'Metamorphmagus:' Unlike most other wizards and witches, Ed possessed the ability to change his physical appearance without the need for a potion or a spell to assist. With simply a thought, Ed was capable of changing his facial features, nose shape, and even the colour of his hair and eyes or even his entire form as evidenced by his ability to take the form of Severus Snape. He used this ability to stop people from recognising him and was invaluable for espionage, and he also passed the Concealment and Disguise portion of his Auror training without any studying. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Ed was also capable of using spells wandlessly and non-verbally, and displayed a proficiency for telekinesis: he used his hand to telekinetically sending several Death Eaters backward during the Battle of Hogwarts. He was also able to capable of non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. *'Dark Arts:' Ed was highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. On top of being able to cast curses, hexes and jinxes such as: Jelly-Legs Curse, Leg-Locker Curse, Pimple Jinx, Stickfast Hex, Tickling Hex, Hair Loss Curse, Tongue-Tying Curse, Ebublio Jinx, Knockback Jinx, Revulsion Jinx, Tempest Jinx, Oppugno Jinx, Expulso Curse, Langlock and Levicorpus, he could cast more powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse, Disintegration Curse and Sectumsempra. He even used some of the Unforgivable Curses, such as the Imperius Curse on a Death Eater as well as the Cruciatus Curse on several occasions. He had never used the Killing Curse for obvious reasons, even against Death Eaters. *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Ed was extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells, such as the: Stunning Spell, Disarming Charm, Cascading Jinx, Full Body-Bind Curse, Spider Repelling Spell, Reductor Curse, Orbis Jinx, Liberacorpus and Vulnera Sanentur. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., a testament of his extraordinary talent in defensive magic. *'Spell creation:' Ed was known for his ability to create unique magical spells and devices and modify already existing spells. He enchanted a pocket watch, which was considered to be unique that it could stop time with everyone and everything except himself was frozen instantly. He also developed Notice Me Not charm, which when used on an object that nobody would be able to notice it. *'Elemental Magic Mastery:' Ed was extremely accomplished with the manipulation of the elements, he could unleashed a green fiery blast that incinerated a building in an instant and generated shock-waves of red lightning that quickly knocked down Theseus Scamander. *'Duelling:' Ed was a highly talented duellist. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he was the only fighter besides Harry Potter, who was not wounded, killed, or incapacitated. He is seen duelling two Death Eaters before sending them flying. He also came out of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, unscathed and later survived the Battle of the Seven Potters while fighting and flying during the conflict. He also defeated several Death Eaters at once effortlessly during the Battle of Hogwarts and survived yet again. His skills were so great that he could even hold off Fenrir Greyback while he was in his werewolf form by some swift-spell-casting. His ability to fight both skilled duellists and dark wizards showed them to have considerable proficiency in martial magic. *'Charms:' Ed was highly accomplished in charm-woek, he frequently used the Summoning and Confundus Charm. He displaying an impressive mastery of the Shield Charm surpassing that of many Ministry employees; his Shield Charms were so powerful that they were able to deflect curses. He performed an expansive Undetectable Extension Charm on the interior of his overcoat's pockets, creating enough space to hold many items. He could also cast other charms such as: Wand-Lighting Charm, Wand-Extinguishing Charm, Levitation Charm, Muffliato Charm, Scouring Charm, Freezing Charm, Freezing Spell, Hardening Charm, Obscuro, Mending Charm, Memory Charm, Unlocking Charm, Locking Spell, Anti-Theft Charm, Flame-Freezing Charm, Impervius Charm, Refilling Charm, Flying Charm, Protean Charm, Water-Making Spell, Eradication Spell, Smokescreen Spell, Exploding Charm, Hot-Air Charm, Slowing Charm, Obliteration Charm, Partis Temporus, Piertotum Locomotor and conjure an extremely powerful corporeal Patronus (in the form of a Husky), which was regarded as a very advanced piece of magic as well as a sign of superior magical ability. *'Healing magic:' Ed had an immense understanding of healing charms, being able to heal the scar on the back of Harry Potter's right hand wandlessly and nonverbally, by simply touching his right hand. Indeed, Ed's mastery and knowledge was so great that with his wand, he was capable of restoring George Weasley back his cut-off left ear. *'Potions:' Ed displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. He was able to create the Calming Draught, Girding Potion, Felix Felicis, Fire-Breathing Potion, Fire Protection Potion, Memory Potion, Potion of All Potential, Sleeping Draught, Wit-Sharpening Potion, Antidote to Veritaserum and Cure to Lycanthropy. Despite his personal dislike of him, even Severus Snape himself had to admit that he had an undeniable gift for potions. *'Magical multilingualist:' Ed had an uncanny expertise in mastering many foreign magical languages, as not only could he speak Mermish and Gobbledegook, but he was even among the very few able to recognise and understand Parseltongue, the language of snakes, and at least a level of ability to speak it. *'Transfiguration:' Ed was fairly accomplished at Transfiguration, able to perform remarkably complex spells in the field and was able to perform Conjuration an advanced type of Transfiguration, he had casted the Incarcerous Spell and Cracker Jinx. He could also transform objects into other objects for example, he can cast the Avifors Spell. He was also skilled enough to be able to changes his clothes and to non-verbally conjure a new ear for George Weasley after the Battle of Seven Potters. *'Herbology:' Ed earned an 'Exceeds Expectations' O.W.L., showing aptitude in the subject. He had knowledge of plants such as: Devil's Snare, Gillyweed, Venomous Tentacula, and Fanged Geranium from hands on experience. He could also cast plant-related spells such as the Fire-Making Spell, Bluebell Flames, Severing Charm and Herbivicus Charm. *'History of Magic:' Ed was highly knowledgeable in magical history and lore, with particular specialisation in the portions of it that pertained to powerful magical artefacts, such as the Philosopher's stone, Deathly Hallows and Wandlore. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Ed was interested in Magizoology from a young age and throughout the years, he gained an outstanding knowledge of a wide variety of magical creatures from all over the world. Ed was shown to have a particular way with animals in a manner most wizards do not. He possesses an innate ability to communicate and bond with beasts of all shapes. He was also capable of using beasts such as the Hungarian Horntail to aid him in combat, and could control it to a degree, despite it being a relatively dangerous beast. *'Divination:' Ed was very powerful Seer, according to Professor Dumbledore. He could see and accurately predict the future, but he could not see the whole picture. *'Study of Ancient Runes:' Ed was gifted in translating and understanding the meanings of complex runic scriptures, alphabets and symbols, often using the help of a highly useful and practical rune dictionary. *'Apparition:' Ed had not earned a licence to apparate, but he used the ability frequently between 1995 and 1998 to great success, even when forced to apparate with only a few seconds' notice or while guiding others. He could apparate himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. He used this ability to avoid some of a Death Eater's spells during their duel before counter-attacking. *'Flying:' Ed was excellent at flying and was good enough to flew successfully during the Battle of the Seven Potters. *'Love:' Ed was capable of feeling genuine love and cared deeply about his friends and family willing to do anything to protect them. His love for his friends and family also caused him to feel no concern for his own well being or happiness when they were at risk, and put himself in danger many times to protect them. *'Indomitable willpower:' Ed appeared to possess an unbreakable spirit and though not above depression, he had never truly given up on any mission. He's been shown to rise from defeat and loss, such as the deaths of many loved ones, even stronger than before. Ed's indomitable will was exemplified by his ability to resist the Imperius Curse and Cruciatus Curse. It was also exemplified by the fact that he had never begged for mercy (even in life-and-death situations), he would fought back in defiance of himself, as well as perform non-verbal spells flawlessly. *'Physical aptitude:' Ed was in excellent physical condition despite his small physique, with his strength and agility easily overwhelming a Death Eater when he attacked him violently. *'Auror skills:' Ed was rather young for an Auror, which spoke for his considerable magical skills. He become a fully fledged Auror, which when combined with the fact that becoming an Auror required proficiency in the practical application of magic and exceptional marks at school, highlighted his abilities as a wizard. *'Actor:' Ed was an exceptionally adept actor, as he flawlessly succeeded in hiding his true allegiance to Albus Dumbledore from Grindelwald's army, even able to fool Gellert Grindelwald himself completely to the point of the latter having complete trust in him to such an extent that he willing to make him second-in-command of his army. Ed's skill in acting allowed him to keep his motives dubious in the eyes of both friend and ally alike. Possessions *'Pine wand:' Ed's wand was 10" long, made of pine and had a core of phoenix feather. The wand was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander. *'Newton:' Ed obtained a Niffler during his first year at Hogwarts School. Newton was highly intelligent and very well behaved. Newton was left at the Burrow in the summer of 1997 after Ed went to locate and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. The two were reunited after the Battle of Hogwarts. *'Exploding Snap:' Ed had a set of Exploding Snap cards, which was a wizarding card game in which the cards spontaneously explode during games. *'Weasley jumpers': Ed received a homemade jumper every Christmas from Mrs Weasley. His were said to be much more extravagant, as Mrs Weasley "made much more effort" when her presents were not made for actual family members. The known jumpers he has include a sapphire blue one, a brown one, a blue one with a Hippogriff on the front, and one with a Phoenix on the front. *'Dress robes:' Ed wore dress robes while attending the Yule Ball in 1994. He worn them again to the Slug Club Christmas party on 20 December, 1996. *'Overcoat:' A magical overcoat with Notice Me Not charm on it, flying charm and pockets enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm in which he held a number of objects while he travelled. It possessed a will of its own and moves by its own accord. It could also hide the contents from others, as well as protection against the Dark Arts, water using the impervius charm and the summoning charm using the anti-theft charm. *'Suitcase:' A magical suitcase enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm, in which he housed the Chamber of Shadows. He could hide the chamber from Muggles by flipping a switch on the case. *'Comet 290:' In the summer of 1995, Ed was given a Comet 290 as a present from his parents for becoming a Prefect. *'Journal:' This book was a personal journal kept by Ed to record his adventures. He was given to him on his tenth birthday from Andromeda Tonks. *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them:'' Ed owned a copy of this book, as it was mandatory for any student of Hogwarts studying Care of Magical Creatures. After travelling back in time to 1926, he asked for Newt's autograph which he signed for him and later brought a copy of the first edition to go with his signed, fifty-first edition. *''Curses and Counter-Curses:'' Ed owned a copy of this book, which listed how to cast dark charms, including jinxes, hexes, and curses, as well as their counter-curses. *''Wizards Are from Neptune, Witches Are from Saturn:'' This book was presumably about couple psychology and gender studies. A copy was given to Ed on his fifteenth birthday from Nymphadora Tonks. *''Guide to Advanced Occlumency:'' This book teaches the reader how to improve their Occlumency skills. A copy was given to Ed on his seventeenth birthday from Albus Dumbledore. *'Pocket watch:' Ed invented a device that could tell time and even stop time, all it needs was a simple click then everyone and everything except himself was frozen instantly. *'Time-Turner:' Ed inherited the Time-Turner from Dumbledore's will, which doesn't seem to have an origin to its creation. Unlike the Ministry-issued devices that were bound by a five-hour safety travel, this was a genuine device that allowed one to travel far back into the past. Also unlike the prototype possessed by Theodore Nott, it was not limited by a duration stay of five minutes before returning to the present, as that one was produced with inexpensive metal. Ed kept the device as he used it to travel to 1926 to joined Grindelwald's army. As according to a letter wrote by Albus Dumbledore and given to him by Rufus Scrimgeour after Dumbledore's death that Ed was there in the past as spy aiding him in secret, which led to Grindelwald's defeat. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (first appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'' (mentioned only) *''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play)'' (mentioned only) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (mentioned in 2017 edition) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (companion book)'' (mentioned in forward of 2017 edition) *''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - The Original Screenplay *''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' (mentioned only) *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' (mentioned only) *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' (mentioned only) *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Fantastic Beasts'' *''LEGO Brickheadz: Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter: Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' *''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' Category:1980 births Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Half-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Metamorphmagi Category:British individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Single individuals Category:Tonks Family Category:Disowned members of the House of Black Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Prefects Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Aurors Category:Duelling Club members Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Individuals who knew about Horcruxes Category:Occlumens Category:Legilimens Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Sorted in 1991